A Human Tear
by Uranasu
Summary: [Chap 6 up] Jenny makes a wish at a wish making machine and her wish comes true! Now that she's a human girl, can she still save the world and confess her new found feelings for Brad? RR Jenny
1. The Carnival

**Hello All! This is Ura here coming with my very first Teengae Robot fic. So be gentle okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Carnival**

* * *

"Step UP!! Step rriiggghhhttt UP! Come play 'Crawling Lizards were everybody is a winner!"

"Come play laser tag! Were everything is a target!"

"Get your cotton candy here! Fresh cotton candy on a cone or in a bag!"

The men at each booth yelled to get others interested in trying their ride, their food or their game. Everyone heard but didn't care much, all except the silver and blue teenage robot, Jenny Wakeman.

"Wowww….look at this place Brad! It's so amazing!" she awed.

"Yeah it's a pretty cool place to hang." Brad advised.

"Yeaahhhh…cool. Only mature cool people can hang out here." Tuck added.

"Ooooo look! Tea Cups!" he exclaimed running towards the childish ride**. (a/n: to some readers out there you don't this ride is childish I agree with you at times. I like to go back down memory lane myself at times.)**

"Hmm oh well." shrugged Brad. "Come on Jen, I'll how you what the carnival's really all about!"

He took her hand and led her through the crowd. They rode nearly every ride and played nearly every game, from 'The Spinning Typhoon", to the 'The Fire Ball', even down to the 'Yo Yo' ride!

"That was fun Brad! Especially when you threw up on fireball and landed on the guy's head when we went back around! Hahaha." reminisced Jenny.

"Uhhh Jen…please, I'd rather not re-mem-ber." Brad suggested. "But in any case it's getting late and we should be heading back."

"Oh please Brad! Just one more ride!" she begged.

"No way Jen. Besides, we already rode everything." He stated. "No let's go find Tuck and get out of here."

"WWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" exclaimed Tuck, running through the crowd with a toy he had won.

"On second thought, let's just go." He suggested.

"Oh….alright." Jenny replied dully.

She began to drag her feet when she noticed something out on the pier.

"Hey Brad, what's that?" she asked pointing out toward the pier.

"Aww, probably just some busted machine." He answered, and continued to walk after Tuck.

Though not totally convinced in Brad's reason, Jenny let her curiosity get the best of her walked over to the machine.

"Hey, it's a wish making machine!" she discovered.

"Let's see…..'Make a wish and take a picture, if your pictures come out with gold frames then you'll wish will come true!'" she read. "Wow sounds fun, but….."

She looked toward the carnival and studied everyone there. They were all having a good time. Laughing, joking around, and holding hands….._hands!_ She looked at her own hands. Sure they were awesome, she was a robot after all and robots were built to perfection. Especially her since she always had to save the day.

"But….what if these hands….were real??" she asked herself.

She looked at the machine one last time and decided to go for it! So she inserted her money in stood in front of the lens.

"I wish, I was a real human girl…….."

_**SNAP!!**_

She took a quick over look at herself.

"Hmm, I don't feel any different. _(sigh)_ I guess Brad was right, this is a busted machine."

And with that she left, totally disregarding her pictures that came out….with a gold frame.

* * *

**TBC**

**YEA! Ura's done with this chapter! SO everyone please review so Ura can continue with the next chapter to save everyone the suspense!**


	2. Competition

**I'm back!! And this time with a new chapter! So for those reviewed…..THANK YOU! Ura loves you so much! I didn't think I'd get as many reviews as I did. But first to those of you who are wondering….yes this story similar to the movie 'Big'. However I got the picture thing from 'GALS!', but this story won't be like the movie for two reasons:**

**1.)I don't like predictable endings**

**2.)I don't want to be sued for copyrights.**

**So any whose…here's the second chapter of "A Human Tear!"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Competition.**

* * *

The sun streamed through her window as the dawn of the new day arrived. It had been a long weekend for Jenny and she was just plain exhausted from the past activities. 

Saving the world and trying to fit in as a normal teenager was major stress. Especially for an artificial teenage robot!

"XJ9! XJ9! What are you doing! You have to get up or you'll be late!" shouted Dr. Wakeman from downstairs.

"Ugghhhh….five more minutes mom!" Jenny shouted back rolling over in bed.

"XJ9! You are a robot! Robot's do not require much sleep! Actually no sleep at all, but besides that! You have to wake for school young lady."

"Tell that to my body." She mumbled lifting up in bed.

With groggy eyes she made her way to the hallway bathroom and shut the door.

"XJ9, what are you…._(flush)_….!"

Jenny then walked back to her room, grabbed her books and proceeded out of the door.

While walking down the street, a series of guys continued to whistle at her as she walked by.

"That's funny….they act as if they never seen a female robot before." She said aloud to herself.

She continued to walk down the street receiving random flirtiest gestures until she made it to the bus stop Brad usually waits at. It was great to finally be somewhere were she felt somewhat comfortable.

She walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She teased.

"Ummm…Tiffany?" he guessed.

"Nooo…" she corrected, giggling softly.

"Lisa?"

"No…" she corrected again.

"Eliza?"

"No…"

"The clerk at the mall?"

"No!" she answered again getting annoyed.

"Tuucckkk, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing impression of girls? It freaks people out!"

"Brad!" she exclaimed turning him around to face her. "Open your eyes and look! It's me, Jenny!"

"Rigghhttt, look I know its not her because Jenny's a robot." He stated. "And her hands are made of met-tal. There's no way her hands can be so soft."

He then opened his eyes and was a lost of words. Somebody was standing in front of him, he was sure of that. But this…this wasn't Jenny! She looked to be about 3-4 inches shorter than him and had gorgeous icy blue colored eyes. Her yellow pale skin matched completely with her light brown hair and her baby blue top and skirt completed it all to match her eyes. She was beautiful!

"J-jjenny?" he questioned.

"Yeah that's right! You started to scare me for a second there. I thought you were delusional for a second there. And then…..then……Brad why are you staring at me?"

Without a word uttered he slowly reached out toward her and pinched her arm.

"OWW!! Brad! That hurt!" she screamed.

"Umm excuse me Jenny…what was that?" he asked.

"I said that hurt! ……Wait second! That hurt!" she repeated getting excited.

"Woah! Hold it there Jen. How did this happen? I mean just yesterday you were a robot at the carnival, and now….."

"What?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"NO NO! Nothing at all…its just….are you real?"

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Well when you think about it Jen, the last time you tried to look normal it back fired horribly and you ended up with melted skin." He reminisced.

"Yeah Brad, but that was artificial skin. This skin is real and something I can call my own!"

He continued to examine her more. Yep, she definitely seemed to _own_ the skin she was in and she looked so….real. From the tips of nails, to the curve of her body, even to the very hair on her head; it all looked real!

"Jen…how did this….?" He began.

"Oh I can't wait Brad! Lemme see a mirror so I can see me new complexion. A gal's gotta look good to be popular, right Brad?" she went on.

The bus then arrived moments later, stopping in front of them so that they may get on.

The two got on the bus and headed towards the back of the bus were straying eyes kept staring at Jenny.

"Jenny, how'd this happen? Did Dr. Wakeman event more artificial skin for you with molecular feeling of touch?" he asked.

"Uhh….no."

"Well then how?" he asked again.

"To tell the truth Brad I really don't know. I just remember going to the carnival with you and Tuck and then going to the wishing machine by the pier……."

* * *

**AT SCHOOL** **

* * *

**

"…..I didn't feel any different after I made the wish, so I just assumed that it was all bogus but….the frames!!" she realized.

"What frames?"

"At the wishing machine; it said that if my pictures came out with gold frames then my wish would come true!" she explained.

"And you got gold frames?" he asked.

"I think so, this would probably explain it." She said looking at her hands.

"What's the matter Jen? Something wrong with your hands?" he asked leaning close to her to look at them himself.

She never noticed it before, but…she liked having him near. It was so tingling and her heart began to race.

"_God he smells good." She thought._

"I don't see anything wrong with them." He went on taking her hands in his.

She blushed deeply and glanced downward to avoid his eyes.

_My face feels like its on fire, but….I feel strangely…calm._

"Hey Jenny, you okay? Your face I turning red and your eyes are….." he stopped in mid sentence gazing into her eyes.

"Wh-what about my eyes Brad?" he pushed on.

"….Duh…."

"Well, what color are they?"

"They're…."

"Gorgeous!" came male voice from behind.

They turned to look to see none other than Chad, the most popular guy in school staring cupid struck at Jenny. **(a/n: I have no clue if that's is name or not. I totally forgot and apparently he's not important enough to mention in anyone's character profiles. So If I got his name right, Yea! If not please tell me so I can fix it in my next chapter.)**

"You have the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I've ever seen." Chad went on.

"REALLY!" she asked excitedly. "I-I mean really? You really think so?"

"Oh absolutely! You must be new to this school." he said leaning against the lockers to further relay his charm.

"Uh-uhh no, actually I've been here for quite a while Chad." She nervously replied.

"Well, such a beautiful girl, with no friends, no boyfriend, and no me shouldn't be allowed to walk the halls! May I walk you to class?" he offered.

"Well-"

"No!" Brad broke in. "She's going to class with me like she always been!" he declared.

"You? Brad you're a cool guy and all, but walking with a goddess is far beyond your touch." said Chad.

"_Woowwww….Chad thinks I'm a goddess…I feel like I'm on cloud nine…" she thought dreamily._

"Besides, where's that robot girl your always hanging around?" he questioned.

"You mean Jenny?" Brad remarked with a hint of anger to his voice.

Jumping to realization of what was going on Jenny jumped in the conversation.

"Oh uhh…what a coincidence because my name is Jenny too!" she stated to avoid further conflict.

"What? But Jenny-"

"Give it up Bradley! The better man won!" shouted Chad behind him as he walked away with Jenny by his side.

The bell rang and the hallways began to clear while Brad still stood in the same place that Jenny left him.

"I should've known this would happen." He said aloud in a low tone. "It happened last time when got that artificial skin. She did look pretty cute in it." He thought while reminiscing.

He released a deep sigh and bowed his head down in defeat.

"Oh Jenny…"

Just as he began to make his decent to class, a small running sound was heard coming from in front of him. But just as he was about to look up……POW! Brad hit the floor and angrily glared up at his attacker who was leaning over him as he was going to attack again.

"Grrrr alright buddy! You got me in a bad mood so….Sheldon?" he realized.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"What did what do?" Brad asked back.

"You! With Jenny!" he yelled.

"Look I don't have time for this!" Brad stated angrily, and pushed the small nerd aside to begin toward class again.

"I'll fight for her!" Sheldon yelled in a challenging tone.

"What?" this made Brad stop dead in his tracks to turn back and look at his contender.

"I-I-I said I'll fight for her! Jenny's always talking about you as if your some sort of hyper ventilating surge of electrons!"

"Umm…come again?"

"Grrr….You know what I'm talking about!!!"

"Umm no…I don't." he confessed.

"Ahhhh just you wait Brad! I'll win Jenny's heart! She's not just some robot you can play around with! She has feelings!" he yelled frustrated.

"Win her heart?"

"Yeah that's right! I knew all along that you've had feelings for Jenny! That's why you're always around her!" he declared.

_Do I really have feelings for Jenny?_

"…So I'm taking her to this years Valentine Festival!" Sheldon finished.

"Huh? Oh…well robo boy I think you're setting you're sights a little high." Brad commented.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Guess you haven't seen the new Jenny. But if its competition you want, then you got it." He declared. "Though I will admit you won't be much competition." He stated restarting his way to class.

"The _new_ Jenny?" Sheldon questioned the now empty hallway. "Jenny hasn't changed that much…has she?"

* * *

**TBC**

**And that's all I'm giving you……for now. So review and tell me what you think or would like to see to make the story more appeasing to you. I actually pay attention to my reviews so be nice and give Ura your support! And while your waiting for my next chppie. Then you can check out my profile page to see other stories I've written thus far and other stories you can look forward to!**

**-Ura out.**


	3. Noticing the Change

**Okay, I won't lie to anyone when I say this but…… IwasworkingonotherstoriesinsteadofeverthinkingofstartinganotherchapterforthisstorybutmainlybecauseIhadaseverecaseofwriter'sblock…WILL YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**(Silence)**

**But I'm posting another chapter, so now you don't have to kill me! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Noticing the change**

**-**

**--**

* * *

**(BRAD'S POV)**

_Today has gone bad to worse…nothing's going right! Not with Jenny and her "new" popularity splurge anyway. (sigh) Why couldn't she just stay a robot?_

**-**

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

**-**

Brad entered the cafeteria with his lunch tray and looked around for a place to sit. Sure he could've sat pretty much anywhere, he practically knew everyone in the school! But that didn't mean he felt comfortable eating with them.

His eyes continued to scan the area until they fell upon the figure that filled his mind the entire day…..up to lunch really.

She looked up and began to wave wildly, "Brad! Brad! Over here! I got us a table!"

He quickly did a double take to make sure Don Prima **(a/n: Thanks a lot you guys) **wasn't around to keep him away from her. It's been like that all day so. He go to take his usual seat next to Jenny in class and next thing he knows he's being shoved out of the way by Don or one his boys to take his seat! It was getting really frustrating up to this point, and he expected no differently but for some reason he just felt as if he to …..be with her.

He proceed toward her table, "So far so good." He thought aloud.

Just as he was about to sit down a hurdle of guys quickly filled in all the vacant spots, Don Prima being one of them.

"You come to this school alone _and_ you're eating lunch alone? Jenny my dear, you need to stick with me and you won't feel so lonely." Don cooed.

"Well I really admire the offer, but my friend-"she stopped suddenly taking in all of what he said. "Excuse me if I'm taking this the wrong way, but are you asking….me out?" she finished looking down with a slight blush.

"Well if that's the way you wanna put it." She said admittedly.

They began to laugh in the heat of the moment, totally ignoring Brad who just so happened to be only a few feet away from the table.

"Tsk, who needs to be around her anyway!" Brad hissed turning toward the courtyard. "I can eat lunch without anybody at all!" With that said he turned and walked angrily toward the courtyard failing miserably at cooling down his temper.

At that moment, a strong bolt of heart ache and guilt hit Jenny's heart hard. She didn't know what the feeling was, and honestly she didn't like it one bit. She wanted It to go away, go far far away so she can be at peace…but the more Don spoke to her…the more her heart ached. She had to get away….but where?

Just then she glanced toward the Courtyard and saw Brad sitting underneath a shady tree.

"_Brad…of course! He'll be able to tell me what's going on, and help me get some air from these guys."_ She thought.

"Umm…guys?" she began softly.

"What is it Jenny dear? You know you can ask me anything." Don said smoothly.

"Oh well….I just need to go see someone real quick." She admitted hurriedly rising from her seat.

"Well what's the rush? I know everyone in this school…" he said braggingly. "Just tell me who you need to see I'll make sure they'll come to you."

"You'd….you'd really do that for me?" she asked timidly as a small tinted blush crept into her cheeks.

"Why of course darling!"

"_Don Prima just called me darling!" _she squealed in her mind. But shook her head quickly to focus her mind back on the mission on hand.

"Oh it's okay…" she replied sweetly. "I think I'll just walk around." She suggested walking toward the courtyard.

"Okay, but let me if you need anything dear!" Don shouted to.

She shuddered dreamily at the mere thought of him giving her a romantic title and continued her path to tree Brad was sitting under.

"Tiff…who is that girl stealing our spotlight?" asked the shortest of the cousin duo.

"I do not know, but one thing's for sure I'm going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another." Tiff answered back manically.

The two girls watched Jenny intently as she walked through the courtyard and plopped down on the ground beside Brad.

"You okay Jenny?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

That was all they managed to hear before the two friends broke out in hysteria of laughter.

"That girl…" Tiff began. "Is posing a much larger threat than that robot that walks around her does." she finished.

"Speaking of which," came in Brit "Where the freakazoid at anyway?"

"No clue, but we'll get to the bottom of this soon my dear Brit, for I have a plan."

"Jenny, you gotta understand the whole concept of a human being. We eat, sleep, go to use the number 1...or 2, yell, complain, burp, fart, grow hair in unnecessary places, go through the real life, and hormones." Brad explained.

"Gosh….I didn't know the human body was so complicating." She confessed.

"Yep, just another milestone on the path of human life." He stated.

"That's really something." she confessed, pulling her legs in to her chest.

The wind began to gently blow across the courtyard, whistling throughout the trees. While the sun danced on the earth's surface through the trees in simple harmony.

They sat there in silence just enjoying one's company and the cool breeze the wind brought along with it. Neither moved, and Brad took this chance to look at Jenny while there still wasn't anybody around.

"_Wow…she really is human." he thought. "No mechanical noises, no synthetic skin, nothing! It's the real deal! But…."_

He stared at her a bit more closely.

"_What could have driven her to become a human girl? She can't be that hung dry to become popular can she?"_

"Brad?"

She broke him from his train of thought without once even glancing to see if he was paying attention.

"Do you think this will last a while? I mean this change; do you think I'll stay human for awhile?"

He could tell she was on the berge of crying because her eyes began to glisten a on the side.

"Hey Jen, don't worry so much about it!" he comforted. "I thought you'd be psyched at how popular you are with everyone now?"

"Yeah…" she said sadly, and placed her head between her legs.

"Well…" he began. "Do you want to stay human?"

"I…I don't know." She admitted. "The popularity thing is great and all but I could barely breathe! And just awhile ago…."

She thought back to the pain that struck her when she saw Brad leaving the cafeteria.

"Awhile ago what?" Brad pushed. "Did somebody do something to you?" he asked protectively.

"No…at least I don't think so. It's probably just another human symptom or something, no big." She ended with a smile.

He looked her unconvinced but gave in for her sake. "Okay, if you say so but if you ever have any questions feel free to ask me about anything." He stated using the hand motion to wipe the air.

"Anything?" she questioned.

"Anything." he confirmed.

"Well, there is one thing that's been on my mind since this morning." She confessed.

"What's that?"

"Well, this morning I noticed that since we've been in school I've barely seen you around. Are you mad at me at me for something?" she asked worriedly.

"Noooo, of course not Jen! It's just I haven't been able to get to you today because of you and all of your new friends." He said placing air quotes on new.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be apologetic there's nothing wrong with being-"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she interrupted. again?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she repeated. "I mean, now that I'm human?"

"Uhhhh…." He stood to his feet and turned his back toward her. "What kind of a silly question is that Jenny? You are you are you'll always be the same to me." He stated.

"So I guess I'm not that attractive." She mumbled.

"No…Jenny…" he started in a frustrated manner.

"Well what is it?" she demanded. "Every other guy in the school is drooling all over me and you're barely around to see the new me at all!"

By now he was already turned facing her again, ready to tell her a thing or two. But stopped when he saw the pain that was filling her eyes and just couldn't bring himself to say anything negative towards her. He sighed in defeat and looked towards the ground sliding his hand through his hair in a steady motion.

"Jen…It's just not that simple. I would love to give you the attention you want but right now…" he paused. "Right now I just need a bit more time to get things situated."

He began to smile a bit still glancing away from her. "And besides," he finally looked down at her and held his hand out for her. "you just turned human today, give it sometime first."

"But Brad I don't know how long I have left to stay like this." She confessed.

"Well let's just take advantage of it while it last."

She looked at his hand and smiled up to him that would've made any teens heart melt (especially his). She took his hand and he lifted her up off the ground with a bit too much strength.

She began to stumble forward and she closed her eyes to embrace herself before she made contact with the ground, but it didn't come. Instead she opened her eyes to find herself in Brad's arms and really close. They both began to blush lightly and he quickly allowed her stand up correctly, as they both turned bashfully away from each other.

"Huh…Jenny?"

"Yes, Brad?" she answered back.

"What do you say we go shopping…after school today?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah that'll be great!" she exclaimed turning toward him.

"Yeah I noticed you needed a few…"personal items" when I caught you." He admitted

"Personal items?" she questioned

"Yeah, mainly…" he cleared his throat and his blush from before got deeper. "Under garments…I uhhh…ummm…kinda felt underneath."

"OH!" she said in realization, "I didn't know humans had to get those." She said innocently.

"Well…I'll explain it to you later, but for now-"

**RRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!**

"Look like it's time to get to class." She said.

"Yeah, I'll see ya there I gotta stop by my locker." He said

"Okay, see ya in a bit!"

They walked off their separate ways unaware of a pair of eyes following their every move. He kept watching them from the courtyard entrance, but when they began to part his eyes only followed Jenny.

"I see you've got eyes for the new girl as well." came a voice.

The young man turned around and saw none other than the putdown cousins of the school Tiff and Brit.

"Tell me who doesn't." he stated smartly as he placed his attention beck on Jenny.

"Well from the looks of things I would say that her eyes are only straying toward a certain red head classmate." commented Tiff.

"On Bradley? Pulease! Don't you know who I am? I am the very definition of cool. I'm the very person every body in this school wants to be." He said dramatically

"And I'm quite sure you are darling." Tiff said glancing down at Brit. "But you need to guarantee that that's what the new girl wants."

"Oh trust me it is." He stated. "It most certainly is."

* * *

**TBC**

**-**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**And here's the third chapter! I've already started on the fourth so it'll be up much sooner than this one. **

**Give me a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Ura out**


	4. Shopping Trip

**Holy stinkin cow! I can't believe how many reviews I've received for this story! It's totally unbelievable, I thought when I wrote this it would be a total bust…but its not, and I'm so happy! So here's what you've been waiting for, the fourth chapter of 'A Human Tear'.**

**-**

**--**

* * *

**--CHAPTER 4: SHOPPING TRIP**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

The bells soon rang for the students to be released and Jenny just couldn't wait. It was her first time to go shopping for actual human things! And she was going to treasure every single moment she had as a lasting memory. But then in sudden instant she remembered her moment with Brad just hours ago in the courtyard.

"_He seemed so…shy, all of a sudden." She thought. "It was as if he was…"_

"Hey Jenny, over here!" a male shouted. She looked up to see Brad and Tuck standing at the corner awaiting her arrival.

"Hey Brad, I'm so excited! I can't wait to go panty shopping with you today!" she exclaimed.

A few people around the area all stopped and stared before laughing. Brad quickly took this opportunity to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else embarrassing.

"Eh-hahahaha, that Jenny, what a kidder." He said nervously to roll off the situation.

(Hmph!) she removed his hand angrily and glared furiously at him. "Whad ja do that for?" she yelled.

"Because Jenny there's certain things you can talk about out loud and there's certain things you can't talk about out loud, and panties is one of them. It's a personal thing." He explained.

"Oh…okay, I get it now." She said understandingly, then glanced down to notice the curious Tuck staring at her non stop.

"Uhhh…" she began nervously.

"You sound like Jenny…but how do we know you're not some type of alien from outer space here to suck our brains out of our nostrils!" he hypothesized.

"Uhh, Tuck…this is Jen-"

"Uno momento my dear brother, I got this covered" Tuck cut in with a swift hand motion. "Now supposing this new "being"…" he air quoted. "Is in fact the alien monster; we could all very well be in danger and the _real_ Jenny will come in and save us like she always does." he concluded.

Brad and Jenny exchange glances for a moment before Brad tried to speak again, "But Tuck this _is_ J-"

"Shh shh shh shhhhhh…we're waiting for Jenny."

"But Tuck, I am Jenn-"

"Ah ah ahhhh…" he intervened shaking a finger to her. "Jenny will be her any moment." He crossed his arms in a triumphal manner and waited for his metal friend to show….nothing.

"Hmm she must be running a bit late." He said checking his watch.

"Tuck this is-"

"Hey Jenny!" he yelled interrupting his brother.

"Tuck!"

"JENNNNYYY! WHERE ARE YOU BEFORE THE BRAIN SUCKING ALIENS COMES TO MY BRRRAAAAAIIIIINNNNN?" he continued.

"Tuck!"

"JENNY?"

"Tu-"

"JEEENNNNNYYYYY!"

"T-"

"JENNNNNYYY?"

Silence

"Tuck-"

"JENNNNNNNYYYYYY!"

"Tucker I'm right here!" Jenny protested.

"Tsh, yeah…right." He blew off.

"It's the truth!" she continued. "I made a wish at this machine at the carnival last night and woke up like…like…"

"That?" Tuck concluded disgustingly.

"Yes." She answered rather annoyed.

"Okay…I'll buy your little shenanigan for now, but only until the real Jenny shows up!"

"Ugh, he's hopeless." Brad concluded. "Come on Jen, let's go shopping before it gets too late."

"Yeah! I'm so excited! My first shopping trip for real girl's pant-……clothing." She cheered.

"That's the spirit Jen!"

The three friends walked to the **(a/n: what's the name of that mall again?)** mall to begin Jenny's new journey of the human life style. They talked and giggled and explained things to Jenny they felt she needed to know while walking through the mall.

"Why don't they look ever so cute?" said a pair of eyes through binoculars. "The perfect little couple." She cued.

"So what do you say we do Tiff? That new girl is stealing our spot light!" Brit complained.

"We observe."

"Observe? What good would that do?"

"Brit please try to use that simple little mind of yours. Didn't you hear the girl earlier when she was with the shrimp boy?"

"Yeah…and?" she asked clueless.

"And the girl said she was the freak-bot. All we have to do is follow her until she slips up, and then we can expose her for the freak she is to Don!" she planned.

"Tiff girlfriend, you-are-brilliant!" the short girl announced.

"Yes darling I know." She replied and continued to watch the group of friends enter the mall.

The three friends walked through the mall at a steady mall pace to not only fit in with the surrounding crowd, but also to have Jenny keep up! She's been in the mall a multiple of times and even had a show down with a few arch villains here and there. But never…never has she seen the mall through human eyes!

Everything around her seemed so vivid and lively. The smell of the food in the air made her taste bugs water, the hustle and bustle of the people made her nerves jumpy, and the visuals of people walking around with bags made excited all over again! She didn't know where they were going, she just knew she was walking and nearly fell when her head tried to do a 360 to see everything around her.

"Woah there…" Brad said catching her from behind. "You gotta remember that humans can't get twisted up without something being broken."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Well Jen, unlike robots, when a human breaks a bone or something we can't just get it replaced. We remain immobile until the damaged is healed or for the rest of our lives depending on how severe the case is." He explained.

"Why do you act so surprised?" Tuck questioned "It's not like your not human or anything."

There was a moment of silence for Brad and Jenny to stare at him and then resume to their previous status.

"Anyway," Brad continued. "Let's get to the stores so you can try things on." He motioned for Jenny to follow him and they began their pursuit. But after a couple of steps Brad stopped in his tracks to glare at Tuck.

"Tuck…what are you doing?"

"Well duh what does it look like? I'm following you and Ms. Faker until Jenny shows up." This got him a glare from Jenny as well.

"Tuck-"

"There's no way I'm leaving your side bro."

"We're shopping for woman's underwear."

"Like I said, I'll be at the toy store." He casually said walking back the other direction.

"What's with him?" Jenny asked.

"Eh…he's in a stage of denial."

"Oh."

The two walked for a bit more until Brad lead her into a lingerie department store and lead her directly to the cashier. She was a young middle aged woman who looked to be extremely bored with her profession. They stood there for minute wondering when she was final going to direct her attention to them until Brad finally cleared his throat.

"Hmm? Oh yes, can I help you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes I'd like you to help me uhhh…friend out her in the purchasing of …female items." He whispered the last part as to show his point before clearing his throat once more to hide his embarrassment.

"Ohhh okay, I get it." The woman spoke up taking the hint. "You two are shopping for that "special night" h'ey?" she gave Brad a wink.

He blushed furiously and started shaking his head and hands to deny it all. "No no you've got it all wrong!" he confronted. "She's just my-"

"Come on dear," she interrupted dragging Jenny away. "Let's get you fixed up."

Walking toward the bra section the woman asked Jenny if she knew what size she was. This made Jenny even more confused as she gave the saleswoman a questioning look.

"You don't even….(sigh)….okay, It's okay. It just means we have more work to do." She picked out a few sizes and led Jenny to the dressing room. "Okay, you try those on and let me know how they fit."

She nodded and began to try on the undergarment but then paused. She poked her head out of the curtain to look at the saleswoman who lucky for her was standing outside the fitting room.

"Umm excuse me? Ma'am?"

"You got it on?"

She blushed. "Uhh no, actually this is my first time doing something like this and I was wondering if you could help me out with it."

"Oh well sure! Why didn't you just say so to begin with?"

"Oh really! Thanks a lot!"

Brad stayed next to the counter in the store. There were leather like couches off to side that had a few guys sitting there.

"_Must be waiting on their girlfriends." _He thought.

He took a seat and rested his head on the back of the couch. How much longer would he have to go through this? He didn't mind…actually it was quite exciting! Yet awkward at the same time.

(sigh) He released a deep breathe and closed his eyes for the wait. It must've been 20 min later because he had already nodded off that he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Young man…(tap, tap, tap, tap, tap)…excuse me young man?"

He opened his eyes to see the saleswoman that was helping Jenny standing in front of him.

He sat up a bit and stretched the sleep out of his body.

"Is she all ready to go?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Not quite, she needs to see you for a bit." She crossed her arms with a smile and waited for him to get up. "She in the curtain room on the far right." She explained and went off to find other items through out the store."

"Okay…." Brad shrugged it off and went to the curtain room. "Jen? Hey Jen you in there?" he called.

"Brad?" she poked her head out of the curtain and her icy blue eyes gave him a smile.

"Is something wrong? I thought you'd be ready by now?"

"Well technically I'm only 85 ready. I got my size down I just need a design and color….that's were you come in." she hid back within the curtain and fumbled around a bit.

"Umm Jen I don't think I'm the right person to-"

He was interrupted when he heard the 'swoosh' of the curtains opening and the awe struck of the other men in the store.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked proudly, sporting off her figure in her baby blue silk bra and panties.

"I think you look hot!" shouted one man.

"Mind taking the rest off?" shouted another.

Brad quickly shut the curtains shut embarrassed that he saw Jenny practically naked and angry that other men found her attractive.

"Jenny you can't be doing stuff like that." He stated angrily while she fumbled around again in the little area. "Jenny! Are you listening to me!" he demanded.

"Fine!" she declared

"Wha-what?" he stuttered at a loss of words.

"If I can't show you out there then I'll show you in here!"

Before he could reject she had already pulled him inside and gave him a full visual of her attire. Instead of being in bra and panties this time, she was now in sexy lingerie with tights and adjustable G-straps.

"How about now?" she questioned

"Brad?...Brad are you okay? Your nose is bleeding!"

He faintly heard his name being called before his hearing and vision became foggy. He felt light headed and before he knew it, everything went black.

He fell with a loud enough thud that the saleswomen from before came to see what the matter was.

"Is everything o-…hmm." She finished looking at the unconscious boy.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! I just wanted to show him what I looked like so I'd know if he'd like it or not." Jenny confessed.

"Oh trust me sweetie, he like it alright." She said confidently.

"Oh Brad." She cued lifting his head on her lap.

"What's your name hon?" the woman asked.

"Jenny, Jenny Wakeman." She answered

"Hmm I've heard that name before." She thought tapping her chin. "But oh well! Jenny my name is Bianca and if you ask me, I'd say you get those garments and you get them in multiple colors and fabrics."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about him. My swift ends in about 10 min. so if it's okay with you, how about I give you and your "friend" a ride home, since it appears he won't be waking up soon."

"Really? Oh that would be great!" Jenny cheered

"Okay then its official!" Bianca concluded. "You get dressed and I'll get everything to the register."

"Thank you Miss Bianca."

"Oh Jenny! Sweetie….don't call me Miss, that's my mother."

"Oh sorry." she then suddenly remembered.

"TUCK!"

"Who?"

"Tuck, Brad's little brother. He came to the mall with us and went to the toy store. We can't just leave him here."

"Okay okay just calm down, I'll get him while your getting ready, so then we can all carry him to my car and I can give you all a ride home."

"Oh thank you Mis- I mean Bianca." She corrected. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't worry about! I'm just a sap for cute couples." Bianca admitted.

"Oh…" she blushed at the comment. _Cute couples…._ She thought. _"She thinks Brad and I will make a cute couple! But we're just good friends and…."_ She looked down to adore his face. _He looks so handsome….who knows? Maybe Don and I will make a cute couple. _She thought dreamily.

A while later Jenny was dressed and some of the men who were there earlier helped carry Brad to the couch while she payed.

"Lucky dog..." she heard one say. "Of all the hot girls in Middleton he goes and gets the hottest one."

"I guess she's just too much for him!" commented another.

"Oh the actions he's gonna get!" the other cheered.

Tuck soon walked into the store and gasped at the scene.

"You!" he shouted dramatically pointing a finger. "What did you do to my brother you Jenny impersonator?"

"Tuck, do we really have to go through this again?" Jenny asked annoyingly. "I just want to get Brad home."

"You know….things would have been real easier if you were the real Jenny." He commented.

Before Jenny could respond Bianca and the two were right back lifting Brad off the couch and out the store.

"My cars out on the third level of the parking garage." she instructed. "Just put him in a shopping cart and we'll wheel him out there."

"Oh can I push him?" Tuck asked excitedly.

"Sure kid." Bianca agreed. "He _is_ your unconscious brother after all."

Some time during the ride home Brad began to awaken. He groaned a bit in pain and from the spinning of his surrounding area.

"Where am I?" he asked

"Brad!" Tuck and Jenny said in unison.

"Oh Brad are you okay? I was so worried!" Jenny said worriedly.

"Hey, he's my brother thank you very much….so Brad…when-do-you-think-you'll-fall-unconscious-again-so-I-can-push-you-out-of-the-mall-in-a-shopping-cart-like-some-kind-of-bum?"

He said it so quickly nobody in the car caught onto what he was saying.

"Uhh sure kid." Bianca replied. "You just bring your brother and Jenny back to my store and you'll be pushing him out in no time."

"Alright! There are benefits to being with this Jenny impersonator."

"Watch it Tuck!" she warned.

Brad sat in silence and soon thought back to the events back at the mall. The very thought of it made his blood warm and he felt light headed again threw his head back.

"Brad, your nose is bleeding again!" Jenny exclaimed. "Here lemme see." She reached up to touch is face only to have it smacked away.

"No it's okay Jen. I just need to stay out of the heat for a bit." He explained.

"Oh…well okay." She said a bit discouraged. "If you say so."

"'Stay out of the heat' now that's a good one!" Bianca mumbled from the driver's seat.

"You say something Bianca?" Jenny asked.

"No nothing, just the little guy already fell asleep and we're here!"

"What already? Oh well, It was nice meeting you Bianca."

"Ditto to you girl!" she said winking aiming her finger back at her.

"And thanks for the shopping trip Brad."

"Anytime Jen, just-"

He lips pressed against his cheek and he felt time stop for a brief moment.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said getting out of the car.

There was a moment of silence in the car before someone broke into awes.

"That was so precious!" Bianca awed. "She's really something else."

Brad watched her as she went inside. "You don't know that half it Bianca….you don't know the half of it."

* * *

**-**

**--**

**--**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**So cute! Anyway, sorry for the wait and I'm sorry for you constantly checking the site for next update. But if it's easier for you, you can always just put me on your author alert list so you can receive an e-mail of my updates with a direct link to the new chapter. But its just a suggestion. But review and tell me what you think! I think this is the longest chapter I made so far. **


	5. Don't tell mom her daughter is real!

**Here it is! Chapter 5! Man this story is a hit, I didn't think it'd be loved this much…but it is, so… I'm not complaining hahahaha. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews though! And thank you also, to the reviewers who corrected me on settings and what nots. (It's Tremorton not Middleton) I would've updated sooner but….you know how the school thing goes. And plus I stay in Texas so we've housing and caring for some of the people from Hurricane Katrina and Rita. (We've got a family of 8! Add that with me, my mom, and 6 brothers, and you've got one noisy chaotic place! But its home :)**

**Okay enough talking, on with the story!**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Don't tell mom her daughter is real**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**--**

Jenny slowly walked into her home and shut the door slowly behind her. It was dark inside; her mother must've been asleep. She released a deep sigh and carried her shopping bags up to her room.

"Wow, it feels so different doing things as a human girl." She thought aloud. "And girls always found reasons to complain…"

She entered her room and placed everything away in their prospective places and changed into an old over-sized long sleeved shirt she got a school pep rally for pajamas. It was a good thing too, because during her and Brad's little venture to the mall this afternoon they forgot to get her any pajamas! Clothes as well! (sigh) guess she'd just have to wear the same clothes from today tomorrow.

She turned off her lights and plopped down on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. It was still hard to believe that she was human! It was literally yesterday that she was just a robot trying to fit in with the popular kids. But now she was human and got in with the popular kids without even trying! She got Don to notice her and even cute him to call her a goddess! But Brad…

She turned to her side and cuddled with the blankets in confusion. Why is it that she panicked so much when Brad passed out today?

"It's because he's my best friend of course!" she convinced herself. "That's all!"

"_Don't worry about! I'm just a sap for cute couples." Bianca admitted_

Her words echoed in her mind as she squeezed her eyes shut to block them out.

"_I don't feel that way for Brad!" _she tried to convince herself. _"We're just really good friends…besides why would he even want to be with a weirdo like me? I may be human but how long will that last?"_

She made a wishful sigh as she sat up in bed looked toward Brad's house. His light was still on so she assumed he was just getting ready for bed, which he was. She caught a glimpse of him removing his shirt before quickly turning her head away.

She didn't know why, but for some reason she was blushing! Her face was hot and began to feel light headed.

"Ma-maybe all of today's events are getting to me." she concluded holding her head through her over-sized sleeve. "A good night's rest should do me good."

She went to bed rethinking all of the things that happened her first day of being human. Consequently, all of her thoughts kept centering on a certain red-headed friend who refused to leave her mind. Little did she know, he was having the same problem about a beautiful brunette he met earlier that day.

-

**BRAD'S HOUSE**

-

Brad slowly made his way to his room ignoring the concern of his mother when she saw the blood on his shirt and the excitement of Tuck as he explained the whole day to her. He just wasn't in the mood for any of it at the moment.

He stopped by the bathroom on the way to his room to wash his face. He didn't feel like showering that night so he decided to at least clean his face.

He exited the bathroom and slouched toward his room in a dopey manner and opened the door to let the hall light fills it for a brief moment. He looked straight out his window to see Jenny's lights were out given out a missing sigh.

"_Guess Jenny's asleep now."_ He thought and crawled into bed.

But for some reason he couldn't sleep and the events that went on that day just wouldn't leave his head. To think…it was literally just yesterday that she was a robot! He knew it was cool and all that she was human now, but he just…ah he didn't know what he was feeling. But for some reason he just couldn't get her out of his mind. Not her smile, not her body in lingerie, not her, and definitely not for the rest of the night as he stayed up staring at the ceiling.

-

-

-

**EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**

-

--

-

Jenny woke up the next morning completely drowsy and drained. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and she was feeling the effects at full blast.

Brad…why couldn't she stop thinking about him? It was driving her crazy! Not to mention the blinding pain that was in her stomach and her sudden urge to 'spring a leak'. Was one of her biomechanical parts malfunctioning? No, that can't be right was human now, there had to be some reasonable explanation for this…

She thought long and hard and the pressure on her lower abdomen was starting to build up! She knew what it was, it was…it was…it was…

"(light bulb) The bathroom!" she exclaimed and quickly ran downstairs before it became to late.

"XJ9!" Dr. Wakeman yelled. "Stop running in the house!"

Apparently Jenny hadn't heard her because she didn't respond, so she got up to investigate. While Jenny just had the best few minutes of her life!

"Who would've thought that morning could be so strenuous on humans?" Jenny thought aloud while washing her hands.

"Note to self: when feeling pressure in lower abdomen, go to the bathroom!"

GGGRRRRRRRRRR

"But that still doesn't explain this growling coming from my stomach. Guess I should go ask mom about this." She concluded, making her way out of the bathroom.

"I swear…you build a teenage robot and they think they can do anything." Dr. Wakeman mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to open it the door opened itself and beyond the door was a beautiful brunette with dazzling icy blue eyes. But who was she? Didn't her Jenny just run in here?

Jenny, who wasn't paying much attention, opened the door and began to walk out when a voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Alright little missy who are you?" Dr. Wakeman asked.

Jenny looked down to see what she _thought_ was her mother, but in a much more ragged out appearance. And it well…pretty much scared the crap out of her. **(a/n: Come on people, are you telling me you wouldn't be scared if you walked out the bathroom groggy in morning and saw your mom right after she woke up?)**

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-

**BACK TO BRAD**

-

Brad awoken to the day in similar position Jenny was in. He was tired and drained and felt like his body was made of lead.

_Why does today have to be a school day?_

That was many of the thoughts that flashed through his head as he propped himself up on his bed. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he gazed over to the other side of the room and dragged himself there. When he got there he raised his arms and quickly snatched the curtains to reveal the morning rays, the morning dust, and most importantly Jenny's window.

Her curtains were closed which was a universal sign to the two of them that they either weren't awake or ready to be seen.

"Guess she must still be asleep." He sighed closing his curtains. But then not even three feet away from his window he heard two loud shrieks coming from the Wakeman's house.

"JENNY!" he exclaimed, and ran out the door not even thinking once about his attire.

Brad got to Jenny's house in the blink of an eye…(or as fast as you can go living next door). Frantically he searched the entry way for some sort of sign of an intruder. His thoughts were soon interrupted when a wailing girl in nothing but an oversized long sleeve shirt came running toward him.

"Jenny what's going on? I heard some screams and-" he was cut off when she enveloped her arms around his neck and cried heavily into chest.

"Brad…I-I don't know what's going on!" she wailed.

"Shhh, its okay Jenny just tell me what happened." He spoke softly.

"I don't know really." She admitted, still concealing her face from him. "I just walked out of the bathroom and saw this, this, _monster_ that looked sort of like my mom…"

"Monster? Where?" came another voice from around the doorway.

"Tuck!" Brad said in a, this-is-not-the-right-time-moment tone. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard a scream and saw you run out the door." He said matter-of-factly.

"You heard it too?" his brother asked.

"Tsh…only everybody on the entire block!"

"I-I'm sorry guys I just got really freaked out." Jenny apologized.

"Ahhh, it's okay." said Tuck. "It's not like you can possibly as brave as our robotic friend Jenny……hey doesn't she stay here?"

Unconsciously through the whole situation Brad was rubbing Jenny's back to try and calm her down. It just felt so right to him; he didn't even bother to give it a second thought to the comfort and ease he was feeling. Her body felt so natural with his it was almost like a second skin. Jenny seemed to be on the same boat as she leaned against him taking in his scent. It seemed like there was nothing wrong in the world and everything around them was at peace. Jenny let out a blissful sigh as she tried to get as much of him in as possible.

"Uhhh….are you sure you should be so cuddly with her in your boxers?" came Tuck's voice.

"Huh!...GAH!" he shrieked in discovery and quickly pulled away from Jenny, the two of them blushing furiously. How could he forget something so elementary? He was so panicked when he heard screams from Jenny's house he just ran out without even considering his attire! Tuck won't let him live this one down.

"Why are you two blushing?" Tuck questioned. "It's not like she's the real Jenny we've known all this time whose mother just so happens to be lying unconscious some where in this house."

"Oh my gosh! My mom!" Jenny panicked.

"Jenny relax…" Brad cooed. "Let's just go check up on your monster to confirm everything…." He paused for moment and then added. "After I put some pant on."

A while later Dr. Wakeman was beginning to come to. Everything she had experienced had to be a dream. She had to be dreaming that a beautiful girl whom she never met a day in her life was possibly in her bathroom wearing one of Jenny's spirit shirts.

"Mom?...Mom?"…." came a voice.

"_Now that sounded like her Jenny." _She thought opening her eyes to the voice. "_That's my Jenny with beautiful creamy skin and brown hair and…."_ At that thought her eyes opened wide with shock and out of nowhere she pulled out a wrench and held it up in her defense.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded. "I have you know I have a highly maintained robotic daughter who'd be here in the blink of an eye at my call!" she warned.

"See Brad, I told you the real Jenny was around here somewhere." Tuck bragged.

"But mom it is me…Jenny!"

"Ohhh no you don't! You burglars think you're so slick with your fancy words and good looks but I can see straight through your schemes!"

"Mom, what do I have to do to prove to you it's me! I'm Jenny!"

"You're still going on with that?" Tuck came again.

"Dr. Wakeman it's true, Jenny made a wish on some machine at the carnival to become human and…well…here she is." He responded looking her up and down. She was still in her attire from earlier but he managed to change into a pair of cotton sweats and a white undershirt.

"Yeah mom…I may not be able to do any robotic things anymore but I'm trying to learn a few human things and-"

"Let's just say you are my daughter." Dr. Wakeman interrupted. "What is the original vcreation name I gave her?" she questioned.

"What! But mom I hate that name! You know that, I go by Jenny!" she argued.

"No buts young lady you know who and what you are and you…you…" her speech began to slow down as the 'oh so familiar' words she spoke to Jenny before replayed in her head.

"Oh dear…" she mumbled.

"You see! It's really me mom!" Jenny reassured.

"But-but it's impossible!" she retorted checking every aspect and curve of this "new" Jenny.

"I thought so too." Jenny agreed. "But it happened! It really happened!"

"I see but this is-"

"Amazing! Mom you have no idea how popular I am being a human girl!"

"Oh dear, and I thought having a teenage robot was something but an actual teenager! Oh boy…what am I gonna do with all these new weapons and alterations I prepared for you as a robot?"

"Yeah that's right Jenny." Brad remarked. "We have now clue how long this change will last."

"Forever I hope…" she sighed blissfully.

For some odd reason, Brad instinctively got angry at the way Jenny was acting. It wasn't that he didn't want her to stay human, but he knew the only reason she was like that was because of Don Prima.

"Brad?...Brad?"

"Huh? Yeah?" he asked snapping out of his daze.

"I said you better get going before we're late to school!" Jenny called running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oh right! Tuck we-"

"Already ahead of you." He answered quickly standing in the same place he was before only now completely clothed! Brad stood staring at his brother for a moment before responding.

"I won't ask how you keep doing this."

The two boys left leaving Dr. Wakeman to her thoughts.

_When did my daughter become real?_

-

--

* * *

- 

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**So how was it? Yes it did take me over 3 months to update, I'm sorry. But what can I say…I got lazy….no….I just lied. Okay so maybe I don't know why I haven't updated sooner, but I did! And I plan on updating again….but sooner than 3 months.**

**-Ura out.**


	6. Water and Human Skin

**Okay, here's the next chappie. Sorry about the grammar errors folks, English wasn't my first language so I'm still trying to learn.**

**Here it is…Chapter 6! (Sorry no long speech)**

-

--

-

**CHAPTER 6: Water and Human Skin**

-

--

-

If this wasn't a weird morning he didn't know what was! Not only did conveniently think about the girl next door all night, but he also got touchy with her while in his boxers! (Sigh)…Nothing seems to be going right now. Ever since Jenny became real he didn't know what to think anymore! Everything is so much more confusing when you actually have someone who was once robotic now human and you now have feelings for…hold on wait.

Brad paused for a moment coming back to reality in his 2nd period class staring at his book and looked at the being that's constantly on his mind. She seemed to be glowing in the sun light that was coming through the window like an angel with light that was only shining on her.

"Miss Wakeman!" the teacher yelled. "Can you please move from your seat so the janitor can fix that light? I don't know why it makes that eerie glow during the day."

"Yes ma'am." She responded walking over toward Brad. Since the janitor was in the room it cause a bit of ruckus and everyone went about their own business. Business, of course, was that they surrounded Jenny with nothing but questions. They all came so fast to her that she couldn't do anything but smile and stare nervously at everyone.

_Is this what most people call pressure?_

Brad took notice of her nervousness and decided to help her out. After all it was her second day of having skin that wasn't artificial; she had to get use to it first.

Hey Jenny, did it hurt when you became human?

Jenny, where did you get that top from its simply fabulous!

Jenny are your eyes really that color or are they contacts?

"Uhh Jenny can I see you for a sec.?" Brad asked pulling her away from her desk to the back corner of the room. Everyone took that cue to leave her alone and chat mindlessly among each other until she came back.

"Thanks a lot Brad, I don't know what I'd do if that happened again. Guess I should be glad I have my knight in shining armor here to protect me." She smiled.

Brad blushed as he continued to hold her hand.

"Yeah about that." He sighed, as he sat on the edge of the desk facing Jenny, only…he couldn't look at her.

"Brad…what's wrong?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Well Jen I've been thinking about this whole human situation." He started slowly, while gripping her hand a bit tighter for support. "I've been wondering what we'd do if someone was to attack. I mean let's face it jenny, now that you don't have your robot abilities, you're just as weak as the people you're trying to protect. And…"

Unexpectedly to the both of them, they seemed to be getting closer and closer and as Brad's voice began to go into a deep whisper, Jenny's eyes began to droop.

"And…I just…don't…"

"Jenny!" called a voice breaking the two from their trance into a deeper blush. Jenny was too embarrassed to look Brad in the eye, while Brad surveyed to see who the culprit was, being none other than Don Prima. (cringe) why does he interrupt every time!

"Well I better see what he wants; probably wants to invite me to party or something. Can you believe it Brad! My very first party?" she asked anxiously forgetting the past moment.

"Yeah that's great and all Jen but, what about the cluster?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean what will happen if they were to attack you-"

"Don't worry about it Brad." She interrupted reassuringly. "Besides they're all looking for XJ9…I'm a human now!"

"Jenny, I just…"

"Jennifer darling, hurry before I forget what I wanted to say."

"Coming Don." She replied casually.

"You're now on a first name basis with him?" Brad asked a bit heatedly.

"Yeah, I'll see you after school." She ended walking away.

"Jenny-"

"Ah-ha! I knew you had done something to _my _Jenny." Sheldon spoke out of nowhere.

"Why does everyone want to interrupt me today!" Brad demanded angrily.

"Ooo, looks somebody's in a bad mood, today." He teased.

"Back off Sheldon, I'm really not in a good mood." Brad stated shoving the nerd to the side as he went back to his seat.

"Huh? But what about my challenge?" he recalled.

"Forget it!"

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL**

Jenny continued to talk on and on about her day, which wouldn't have bothered Brad if he wasn't already in such a bad mood. He didn't know why, but every time she was giving her attention to another guy besides Sheldon he just got upset. Funny, he was never like that when she was a robot.  But now things were critical; she's a human now and is letting her fame rush to her head! He was about to retaliate and tell her to shut up when…

**_BOOM!_**

A large explosion erupts in front of them on the street, causing masses of people to run screaming.

"What was that!" Jenny exclaimed.

When the smoke cleared an aquatic monster with glowing green eyes and a womanly figure appeared. It stood with no real legs but water and no detailed body attractions but her eyes.

"Earth boy, you will help me find the robot girl XJ9." the being demanded.

Brad stared in awe at the wonders of the "creature" before him oblivious to the recent demand. "How can you talk without a mouth." He questioned.

"Never mind that," Jenny interrupted. "I'm the one you're looking for so prepare to be vaporized." She stated boldly to the creature, holding her arm out waiting for a heat wave weapon of some sort.

"Umm Jenny…what're you doing?" brad questioned after a moment of silence.

"I don't understand, where are my weapons!" she panicked.

"I have no time for games!" The creature spoke harshly, throwing a powerful water blast at the teens.

"JENNY, LOOK OUT!" Brad exclaimed pulling her out of the way.

Jenny was so stunned; she didn't even notice that she and Brad were hiding in an alley. The creature called out to her, but when no response came it said its farewells and promised to return.

"I don't believe this…" she spoke shakily. "How can this-"

"Jenny you're not a robot anymore, you're-"

"A failure? A weakling? A pathetic Welch! Take your pick because they all describe me to a T!" she yelled.

"Jenny quit beating yourself up, this was bound to happen sooner or later." He spoke knowledgeable.

"Oh so you were looking forward to my failure! Is that it!"

"Jenny you know I-"

"No! You don't know what I have to go through everyday to protect everyone in this town! Though I really wouldn't expect you to; since you just stand on the sidelines." She yelled harshly. When no response came from him she finally came to grounds with what had just happened.

"Oh, oh Brad I'm sorry." She said looking at his shadowed face. "I didn't mean that; you know how helpful you and Tuck are to me." She tried to reassure.

Before she could speak any further, Brad lifted a hand to stop her. "Don't worry about Jen, people say some crazy stuff." He spoke picking up his backpack. "It's just natural for you to get angry, I mean after all you're only human."

With that said he turned away from her, leaving her in her own solitude in the ally. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt pain; pain that she couldn't describe. Is this what it meant to be lonely? She pondered as she walked home, with gray clouds over head, threatening to unleash its angry as she did with her best friend.

--

-

**TBC**

--

-

--

**Whatcha think? Sorry it took forever and a year to update but…but…crap I'm having love drama! O.O I don't wanna go into detail, but it's been affecting me quite a bit so…yeah.**

**-Ura out**


End file.
